


Flowers For You

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Some flowers to say "I'm sorry"





	Flowers For You

**Author's Note:**

> APH Rare Pair Week 2019  
> Day 6 - Flowers

At first it seemed a great idea, but as they walked, they realized it wasn’t. Henri and Ling were two city people, they enjoyed to go to dance clubs, go shopping, and all kind of fun that the city offered. So a trip to the mountain sounded unusual, but it was an opportunity to change the routine.

And also, a chance for reconciliation, Henri knew Ling was still upset with him, because he hadn’t had time for her lately, but what could he do? He was busy. She had to understand it. They weren’t the carefree teenagers they used to be anymore.

“The signal here is terrible. My data doesn’t work” she said.

“Oh, mine neither. Do you need it for something?” he asked.

“Not really”

He thought that maybe she was feeling lonely. They weren’t one of those lovey dovey couples; she was too aloof for that. But he knew she needed some attention. He felt guilty. They continued walking in silence for some minutes more. She looked for her phone to check it again, but it wasn’t in her backpack.

“I think I let my phone fall”

“Then let’s look for it”

They returned for the same road. Both of them knew that the other wasn’t having fun. So probably when they found the phone, one of them would suggest returning home, but they were afraid of what would happen next. What if the other wanted to break up…

Then, they found the phone next to an unused stair. They didn’t see it before, but they decided to go by there. That stair wasn’t in the map, maybe it was a shortcut, they thought. They walked until they found themselves in a place full of flowers.

Both were surprised because they weren’t expecting that spectacle at all. It was like a dream, and everything would be perfect if only they weren’t upset with each other, but maybe the only one who needed to say something was him. He looked at her and took her hand. She observed him for a couple of seconds.

“I’m sorry, Ling. I’ve been acted like an idiot with you”

“Don’t say that. I mean, you have things to do too. I was being selfish for wanting you all for me”

“You weren’t. I was just thinking about myself all the time. None of these flowers are enough to say how much I love you and how important you are to me” he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

She smiled and messed up his hair. And with that, he knew they were fine again. That was her way to say I love you.


End file.
